Love doubts
by anokas2757
Summary: So Chibi-Usa is back in the past and Usagi is starting to doubt of Mamoru's feelings for her...end of 2nd season
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**My name is anokas2757, I'm 23 years old and I'm Portuguese…I really hope you enjoy my fic. And I apologise if there is some grammatical errors…**

**The story is after the de Sailor Moon R…hope you enjoy it!**

**And I really don't own sailormoon…**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day, the senshi were in a meeting in the park.

They just had finish lunch when they seen that Usagi were sad.

So Usagi, did you fight with Mamoru? - Asked Mina.

WHAT? – said Rei all the sudden. – That is impossible, when I arrived they just had kissed.

And how do you know, Rei? When you arrived I was lonely, in the front door. – said Usagi blushing.

Come on, Meatball Head, I saw in you stupid pink face. You had that stupid face of yours with a big smile…

And you are just jealous for that!!!

What?

And another fight tong was started…

After a while they forget all the sadness of their friend and enjoy the rest of the day. It was in the end of the day that Mina bring the subject again, she didn't forget the feelings that were writing in her friend eyes, her sadness, her confusion…something was really wrong with her princess and she had to know what.

Usagi, what really is happening to you? – asked Mina.

I really don't know what are you talking about! – said Usagi.

Come on, Usagi, you cannot foul us…we're friends, right? You know that you can tell us everything.

Usagi was sad again, she didn't known how to explain to her friends the situation…she was sure that in the moment that she told them, that Makoto will have a sudden need for pouch Mamoru.

Well…I really don't know how to say this…but I'm starting to have a few doubts!

Doubts? – asked Ami, without understand. – If this is the problem you know that we can have e few more school lessons in our meetings.

Ami, I really thing that is another type of doubts, isn't it? – asked Makoto, looking worried.

So tell us already! What doubts do you have? – asked Rei, nervous.

Doubts about my live, doubts about Mamoru, doubts about Chibi-Usa…

You are really scaring me! – said Makoto. – After all this time, you always trust in Mamoru and your love…so why this? Why now? If he did something to you, I really going to…

No, Makoto! He did nothing, the problem is that I starting to question some chapters of my life.

What chapters? – asked Rei again.

You know that Mamoru only said "I love you" to me after he knows that am Princess Serenity? And now, a little girl appears in our lives, says that she's our future daughter… Sometimes I think that he's with me because of our past and our future. It's always Serenity and Endymion…where is Usagi and Mamoru? Where is the love between the two time lines? I don't want him to be with me just because of that…

So, me dear friend, I think that you have a big problem! – said Rei – But you know that you can count with us for everything.

Thanks girls! – said Usagi crying with a determined face. – I really think that I know how to solve it…

**To be continued…**

**I'll be waiting for your reviews…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-- Mamo-chan, I was wondering where the hell is that lazy Meatball head?

-- Chibi-usa, I do not want you to talk that way about your mother! -- Rebuked Mamoru.

-- Yeah, okay! – replied Chibi-usa blushing. -- Sorry.

-- I think she's spending the day with the girls in the park! And now end with the conversation, just finish your homework.

-- But Mamo-chan…

-- I've said enough, you do not want to admit, but in fact are the same as your mother. -- Said with a smile.

-- I am not anything like her…

-- Chibi-usa, looks to me that I have to be mad to you! -- He said, but then noticed that the girl would start to cry and stoped what he was saying.

"She may not like the idea, but the truth is that it is very similar to his mother, with my Usako," with a thought Mamoru smiles. It passed the four of the afternoon, as on the other days they were both seated on the table in the kitchen to do the homework, just like a real family.

-- I have finished! -- Said a pleased Chibi-usa.

-- Ok! Let me see.

When he started to see if everything was well done, Mamoru noticed that the girl was very quiet and then put the book back on the table and asked concerned:

-- What is happening?

-- You know Mamo-chan, although I not show, I really love Uasi, but…

-- What? -- Encouraged him.

-- Because in the XXX century, my parents are always very busy and… is not like they don't like me, I know very well that this is not, but I am very alone there and then when I like to lead with Usagi in the way we never could do when I am at home.

-- I had noticed. -- He said, understanding. -- But you have to think that Usako may not feel comfortable with the things you say,especially now that she knows that you will be our daughter.

-- Yes, you right, Mamo-chan. -- She said with a broad smile. -- I will try to improve. And now I have to go home!

And suddenly they're interrupted by the sound of the bell, Chibi-usa takes to keep things inside the bag and headed for the exit with Mamoru. By opening the door they meet with Usagi.

-- Chibi-usa, should no longer be at home? -- Asked Usagi.

-- Yes, I will now, I was doing my homework. You know, I am not as certain people! - Said Chibi-usa already near the elevator.

-- That girl… - said while closing the door.

-- Usako, what are you doing here? We did not have anything planned. -- Asked Mamoru.

-- Well, it seems that I can only see you when we have something panned! Can I make you a little surprise? -- She asked trying to delay the inevitable.

-- Of course you can, but…

-- Mamo-chan! Shut up and kiss me.

-- At your orders, my princess! -- He said with a smile, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

But for Usagi that were not the words she wanted to hear, she kissed him as if there was no tomorrow, knowing that this could be they last kiss, because in fact she not know what would be the outcome of his visit.

-- Mamo-chan, I think we need to have a very serious conversation! -- She said at the end of the kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I would like to thank **_**wiccariangoddessofthemoon**_** and **_**SkylerKnight**_** for the reviews...i really love them**

**more reviews please...and one more timo,sorry for the gramatic errors**


	3. Chapter 3

To my dears reviewers: I'm so sorry from being so late with this chapter. Hope you'll like it…and please, review

Chapter 3

- Usako, what happened? – Mamoru Asked,scared to see girlfriend's face.

- Well ... actually ... I don't know how to explain it to you.

- How about you start from the beginning?

"My god, I hope that I'm not doing the biggest mistake of my life!", She thought. And suddenly began to shake, she could not stop, and tears were starting to fall by side.

- Usako, please! –he said, even more startled to see the reaction of the girlfriend.

- You know, it's ...

TRIM, TRIM, TRIM, TRIM

- Answer it! - She said.  
- But Usako, you are more important than the phone! If it really important, the person leaves a message.  
- No, my love, this conversation can wait another couple of minutes. - She replied, trying to calm down.

"Yes, the conversation could be expected. In fact, might have been better! ", she thought, in her head there was so many y questions about what should or should not do that she even hear Mamoru when he said her name.

- Usako, are you listening to me?

- What? - She asked scared.

- It was Chibi-usa, it seems that your mother wants you to be at home in ten minutes.

- Well, then maybe I better get going. - She said now more calm.

- I'm getting so worried about you! - He said hugging her. – Tell me what is happening!

- Do not worry! We'll finish talking tomorrow and I am well. - Said watching him in those blue eyes.

- If you said so. But if you need call me, OK? Any time!

- Yes, "daddy". - She said giving in a kiss goodbye.

When she went to leave he grabbed her wrist and whispered to her ear:

- Dad, you say… I would like to see you torture your father the way you do to me. - Said in a seductive tone, letting her go, blushing.

Later, after dinner, Usagi had been in the room trying to do the homework, when suddenly Luna's jumped up to her desk and asked:

- So, did you talk to him?

Bunny dropped the pencil on top of the notebook, and sighed, trying not to think about what had happened that day, but it seemed that could no longer escape from the conversation with her cat.

- Luna, I couldn't. Actually I felt relieved at the moment Chibi-usa called me to come home. – she said cyaing. - Oh Luna! But why do I feel this way? Now we're in peace and I soon to find complications than those where there is!

- Do not be so, Usagi! - said the cat.

- I just wish I could talk to someone that would understand me completely. I would like both to receive some advice from someone who had already gone through something like this.

Suddenly, as by magic, appeared a gleam in the middle of the room and heard was a voice that said:

- If you want, I can help you, princess!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Usagi Yelled, falling of the chair.

It was then that Usagi saw her in the middle of room, the woman was high, blue eyes, light skin and a blonde wig with the same hairstyle as her own.

- Luna, pinching me! - She asked incredulous. - Ahh! Nor was needed with such force!

- You asked for it!

It was then that Luna gave more attention to the person who was in front of her, that person who was in the middle of the room was the exact copy of Usagi, but when she looked at her hair she saw the difference between them.

- Majesty, I apologize for this confusion!

- WHAT? - Usagi said. - I must be dreaming! This is it, this is a dream and therefore I can do and say whatever I want ...

While Usagi still piffle, the woman looked around, remembering that each piece of that room.

- Hi Luna! I missed you so much. - Said the woman. - But in fact, I not come here to talk to you, but with Usagi, it seems that she needs my help.

- Yes, but ...

- Luna, leave us alone! - She ordered. - But please, don't tell Small Lady that I am here.

- Of course! - Luna said, leaving the room.

- Usagi! – She called. - USAGIII!

- God! I never thought of myself cry lead while i0m dreaming!

- Usagi, this is not a dream! I am the Neo Queen Serenity and came from the thirty century because the Silver Crystal held your request.

- Really? Cool! Would you tell me when ... – she tried.

- No, not think about it. I am only here to help you with Mamoru, but after I'll leave.

- Okay! - Said dismayed. - But now, what do you think this whole situation?

- Well, actually I've been in this situation, so I know it will be very tricky to overcome this, but ...

- Yeah, right! What will I have to do? – she asked.

- Easy! First you going to call a meeting with the girls tomorrow morning and then call Motoki and tell him to...

After tell the whole plan to Usagi, Neo Queen Serenity return to thirty century and Usagi began making all preparations for the next day.

- Usagi, do you really think you can make it? - Minako asked worried.

- Of course! You know that I do everything for my dear Mamoru. – she said.

They were in the temple for about an hour, and Usagi had already told them everything that had happened the day before, but the girls weren't certain that she would be able to go with that plan until the end.

- Yeah, okay! What will happen is that you'll be make a mistake from the start.

- Rei, you are so mean.

- Off course my dear friend! - And then they started their usually tongue fight. Last few minutes, the others were tired to see that fight and Makoto asked:

- And do you talk to Motoki already?

- Of course, Makoto, do you think I am stupid or what? Everything is ready, and best of all this is that I still have life easier!

- Really? Why? - Minako asked surprised.

- It is that in three days we'll have Motoki!

- Well, now I get it! - Rei said with an air of enjoyment.

- What?

- What you want is not tempt Mamoru's love, but filling you with cakes.

- Stop girls! - Makoto said. - This is all very nice, but you know what means birthday party?

- SHOPPINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! - Shouted all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Motoki's birthday party arrived quickly and the girls were really tired with the preparations for Usagi's plan. Poor Mamoru, they thought, he hadn't the slightest idea what would happened to him.

It was three days since the last time he had talked with Usagi and Mamoru, who was comfortably seated on your couch feeling the soft breeze of wind that entry by the balcony door, was getting worried. It was the first time that Usagi was so long without a call, or even already on the street the way it was as if the same fate as that previously they had found the corner, was now forgotten. It was really weird!

"Probably she's busy with something. ", he thought, trying to forget that sudden tingling in the stomach.

- You better leave me with nonsense! I got to get ready for Motoki's party.

Mamoru was about an hour handkerchief to the machine games of "Sailor V" while hoping that Usagi and her friends came to the party and while looking around he noticed that the other guests were all very excited. He knew that that party would be conducive to conversation for a while at the University where they both studied, after all Motoki has spared no efforts to make your birthday party goes well. First he had asked his boss to make the party in the game center, and the decoration was also spectacular. On the wall, above the counter of the bar could see was a huge white banner with blue letters that said "Congratulations Motoki", the roof was completely covered with balloons and coils of various colors, a corner was prepared a huge sound system, as a dance floor so that guests could dance and also had several tables spread throughout the hall filled with a variety of food and drinks.

Suddenly, as a dream, a noise took him from that reflection and, looked at the place where the noise seemed to rise, but while he walk there he notice that most guests had piled around the bar. "What's going on? "Asked himself over and over again. When he arrived at his destination the noise stopped, he looked for all sides without realizing that everyone looked at him with open-mouthed, and then he saw was the reason for such reaction.

- No, it can't be! - Exclaimed, not wanting to believe what was in front of your eyes.

Mamoru still didn't want to believe in the show which took place in front of him, should be dreaming, and could only be, because otherwise it was because it was goddess was just in front of you holding onto the waist of Motoki. He could not take his eyes from her, could ultimately be compromised, but he was not blind, she had a black dress and everything could have sworn it that had never seen anything more in his short life, leaving him a pair of legs that seemed to have no end and to complete the set she had some high-heeled sandals of the same color of the dress. Then looked up and could see that the girl had her big hair stuck in your head giving her a very sexy look, but it was when he looked into her eyes that he stayed static.

- No, cannot be! - He exclaimed again, trying to deny the evidence that was in front of you. - Usagi?

- What? - Asked the girl half unnoticed. - Hello Mamoru! You arrived just in time, was trying to convince Motoki to open my gift now. Would you help me?

- But what actually happened? What is this dress? - Asked furious.

- Dress? Oh ... this? I bought yesterday at the mall especially for today! - And turned its attention to Motoki, ignoring her boyfriend. - Come on, open the gift!

- Usagi! I think it's better for you to go home to change! - Said he was trying to control.

- Sorry? First, you are not my father to make me go change clothes and the second I tell you that there because my boyfriend did not order in my clothes, not as I do! - She said quietly. - And now, Motoki, open your gift! I am sure you going to like it.

Motoki, tired of hearing that discussion, began to unwrap his present.

- Usagi, this incredible! – he said bushing.

- You like it? I thought it was your face. – she Said happy. - I am sure that you'll stay very sexy with them.

Then all the guests who were in the hall started to laugh, they could not do another thing while seeing the boxers in white silk and filled with red hearts in motoki's heads.

- Enough! - Mamoru exclaimed red with rage and jealousy. - No more for me! I will go home, and you Usagi, when remembering that I still exist call me!

He went outside and walked off, leaving all guests perplexed by that explosion, finally seemed that it would not be the only gossip of Motoki that would be conducive to conversation at the University. After all, was the first time they had seen the Mamoru Chiba with a crisis of jealousy because of a girl.

It was about midnight, when all the girls were helping to clear the hall so that the next day the game center could reopen to the public, when he turned to Usagi and said:

- Well, it seems that you achieve what you wanted!

- Yeah! Did you guys see him when you said that Motoki would be sexy with the boxers? - Rei asked with a malevolent air.

– I would give everything to see how he is now, EHEH!

- Usagi, doesn't think you are going a little too far? - Amy asked, cautiously.

- That's nothing, Amy! - Minako said. - You know I am not the goddess of love for nothing.

- WHAT? - Motoki yelled.

- She wanted to say that these cases very aware of love! - Makoto apologized, with a willingness to have a shot to Minako, thought that if she killed the look was already on the way to another world.

- Yeah! But remember, girls, this is not over. - Usagi recalled. - It just started, it was just a little jealous of crisis, the phase two of the plan is with you and with Chibi-usa.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I'm so late with this story. My life has been so crazy. I'm sooooo sorry. I promise that this time you would have the story finish. It's almost time for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and keep me update with you comments :D

Have a great 2013

* * *

The lessons were over, and the game room was starting to fill up with teenagers who wanted to enjoy the end of a boring day of classes. In a hidden corner of the bar Mamoru found himself drinking his usual breakfast, but despite this scene as usual, the head of the poor guy was running a mile an hour.

"Yesterday I went too far! I should not have bothered for something so stupid! ", Reproached himself in his thought," I'm sure she will not even talk to me now! Once she arrive, I will apologize to her for the scene yesterday and then invite her to dinner! "He concluded.

Two hours and four cups of coffee later, neither Usagi nor the other girls had arrived.

"Why?" He thought looking at the clock that was on the wall before him, "She should be here already! Maybe I'll go home, after all I have a lot to do! "He thought, remembering the state of calamity it was in his apartment after the crisis of jealousy from the previous day. He paid the bill, but when I went to get up he heard a few laughs too familiar.

- Hello! You're late!

- That's right! - Rita said. - We had an emergency meeting.

- But is there something wrong? A new enemy? - Asked worried.

- Nothing like it! It was here that this is called "Goddess of Love". – Makoto explained. - She loves to get into the emotional life of others, but then do not know what to do with it.

- Makoto! - Mina scolded.

- You too, Amy?

- You think, Mamoru? I took a few more chapters to study Maths. I was getting a bit late to matter.

- Late? - Asked the boy admired.

- Yes, it was only three chapters ahead.

- Well done! - He said with an air of the event. - Anyway, where is Usagi?

- But she did not tell you? - Asked Chibiusa appearing behind Makoto. - Oh that airhead, is always the same.

- But tell me what? - He asked without noticing anything.

- Usagi was going to lunch with some Motoki's friends who she meet's yesterday at the party!

- Friends? - He asked.

- Yes, and they were so cute. Actually I think it was a lot like my ex-boyfriend. - Makoto said dreamily.

- She came home yesterday and she was very excited with the idea of going to lunch with those boys. Maybe she forgot to warn you that she didn't come today! - Chibiusa said with a mischievous air.

- BOYS! You said boys? - He shouted, demanding explanations.

- Hehe! Nobody interesting for us! – Rei said awkwardly.

- Well that's enough! - Said he headed for the door.

- Where are you going, Mamoru? - Mario asked, he would start his shift.

- HOME! I'm going home. - Said angrily.

It was after midnight and that little figure continued to look at the huge full moon that filled the skies of Tokyo, looking closer we could see she was a blonde girl with a strange hairdo, which held a music box shaped star in the middle of her hands, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a small black cat with a strange symbol on his forehead.

- Oh, Usagi, what happened?

- Luna! - Exclaimed the girl, frightened. - What are you doing here? You were to sleep at Mina's house.

- Yes! – the cat confirmed it. - But when I heard the news I came here so we can celebrate the good results of your plan! So I come here all happy and find you crying! Don't you like the news?

- Of course I liked! Actually I loved it, but that does not mean I like what I'm doing. But there was nothing, just got a little melancholy, and was asking the Queen Serenity to give me strength to continue with the plan.

- If you want you can stop this ridiculous plan! - Encouraged the cat.

- No, Luna! Actually I can't.

- Rei was right! You really are a meatball head, get yourself in trouble and then not know how to get out of them. - Scolded the cat worried.

- That's nothing like that. - Defended the girl. - You can't understand, Luna! Oh, Luna, had you heard Queen Serenity talking about her relationship with King Endymion? She is so sure about his feelings!

- But you do not trust the Mamoru?

- It's hard to explain! Not that I don't trust him, but ...

There was a long moment of silence during which Usagi had thought about how to explain their uncertainties regarding Mamoru. Then he sighed and said:

- Luna you know, sometimes I remember when Mamoru kidnapped by Queen Beryl and made him look bad, then it was Anne who wanted him for her, then when he broke up with me because of the dreams that the very King Endymion sent him ... And you know what's the conclusion I draw? It is always my love that is tested; it's always me who has to trust about his feelings and never otherwise.

- I think I'm understanding now! In short, you need to do this to be able to move on with your relationship. You need this to make you feel good about yourself.

- That's right! - Said wiping her eyes, determined. - And now it's time to sleep! Tomorrow I have to get up early.

- Get up early?

- Yes, not to take any punishment at school!

- And why tomorrow? - Asked the cat suspiciously.

- Because tomorrow is the day were Mamoru has to make a choice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here it is the new chapter. Thanks for your words. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please,continue do send me your comments. I love to read them.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The day began like any other, but despite much effort, Usagi woke up late, went to school, stumbled several times along the way and ended up catching punishment. It all went wrong that day and while the hours passed would also increase anxiety in for confrontation that would take place later in the day.

Classes had ended and after the double punishment result of distraction in class, Usagi was finall, in front of the large glass door of Mamoru's building. She opened the heavy door with a key Mamoru had given her and headed to the elevator. Every second felt more depressed, this time there would be no escape possible. Everything was prepared for the completion of the plan. When they reached the right floor she was startled when the elevator doors opened but tried to calm herself giving a long sigh. "Please, may he not be at home!" She thought, but his prayer was not heard because after a few moments he opened the door.

- Hi Usagi! - He said opening the door wider for her to enter.

- Hi! - Said she did not know what to do.

They entered the apartment silent, each immersed in his thoughts, thinking how Usagi would tell what was in her soul and Mamoru thinking about how could we control himself.

- So, Usagi, to which I owe the honor of this visit? - He asked ironically.

- Mamoru! We really need to talk. - She began. - You know, I ...

- Yes! - Interrupted him. - We really need to talk! Actually are many things going on in my back that I'm not liking it one bit. And Do not do this air unnoticed, you well know what I'm talking about. Shame on you, Usagi! How can you want to be the future Queen of the Earth if you behave this way!

Every word Usagi cowered more, every word a tear fell from her beautiful blue eyes traveling the way up to his little chin. I could not believe what she was hearing, the pain was too great to bear alone.

" I was right," thought she disappointed, "He does not really love me. He just wants Serenity! "

- Damn, Usagi! - He continued increasingly changed. - You mainly being the princess, you should set an example to your friends and the world. I can't believe my dear Princess Serenity is so childish and irresponsible like you!

- Enough! - She ordered softly.

But he did not listen and continued with his speech excited.

- I said enough! - Then she screamed. - You think your feelings are not that count? For my boy I will give you agreat news: No! I'm sick, Mamoru! I'm tired of living in the shadow of my former life. See if you understand once and for all, because I'm not going to repeat. I'm not Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium, I'm not the Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. My name is Usagi Tsukino, I'm 15 years old, I'm in ninth grade and I am a warrior who fights for love and justice, I am Sailor Moon.

- Usagi, I ... - said scared.

- Usagi nothing! - Said angrily. - Actually, Mamoru, beginning to believe more and more that are with me only because of our past, that's not what I want for my life, I do not need handouts from anyone. But, if by chance, really love me, you'll have to work hard, because at this point I do not believe in nothing you can say. Do you understand? I don't trust you.

And left the apartment, leaving behind a stunned Mamoru.

She ran. She ran aimlessly through the dark streets, deserted city, could not stop, could not control their movements. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, could no longer, not sure on how long it was running in its enormous despair she just wanted to move away from that building, that apartment, but more specifically that man. The man she loved, the one person with whom she had given her life so many times, the same person who had saved many times from certain death.

Finally stopped. Her long legs, those same legs used to run miles to save the planet from monsters were exhausted, she thought she could not take another step. Then looked around, making sure that it was not anywhere dangerous city, and what was her surprise to find that she was in front of the grand staircase that led to Rei's grandfather Temple. She then joined the energy that was left in her small body and began to climb the hundred steps of the Temple. Every step was torture, and when reached the top of the stairs thanked heaven for having been able to do.

- Rei! - She screamed to get close to the girl's room.

Rei looked up from school books to hear someone call your name, and went to the bedroom door.

- Usagi, what happened? - She asked, startled to see the state it was her friend.

- Rei, I need your help!

And fainted from exhaustion. Automatically, Rei caught Usagi and laid her on her bed, covering her with blankets, then called Usagi parents, and despite hating lie that way, asked them to let her daughter spend the night in Temple in order to study for the test that would perform the next day. And finally, he called the other senshi that were present at the time Usagi wakes up.

It had spent two hours but Usagi showed no signs of waking and her friends were becoming increasingly concerned about her condition, wondering what would have happened at Mamoru house to leave her in that state.

- What will he do this time? - Mina asked.

- I honestly don't know! But you can be sure you will not be laughing. - Said Makoto rubbing his wrists.

- Calm down, girls! - Amy said, trying to calm people down. – Let's waiting for Usagi wake up and then we'll see!

- That's right! - Rei agreed with a malevolent air. - Then once you see!

- Girls! - Said a faint voice coming from the bed.

- Usagi, woke up! - Luna said relieved that until then had remained silent. - Now that you are awake, can you tell us what happened?

Usagi sighed, snuggled up on the cushion and began to tell what had happened at Mamoru's home. She told them everything from which arose in the morning, until running out of the apartment.

- I'll kill him! - Said Makoto decided. - Is this time so he will see what is good for coughs.

- And I'll help! - Rei supported.

- No, you're not going to do anything. - Ordered Usagi.

- But why? - Mina asked without notice. - After this conversation all the excuses yet?

- I was the one who started! I was the one who decided to test the love he felt for me. The only problem is that I never thought it would come with a sermon about me being Princess. And then did tantrum.

- So what do you do? - Asked Amy.

- I'll wait! - She said, leaving them with an air of astonishment. - I'll wait and see what he'll do!

- Oh what a headache?

And turned a blind eye. It was the third time that Mamoru tried to get up, but every time he opened his eyes in the back had to close, because he had a headache so strong that even the sunlight was bothering him. The strange thing was that he did not remember much light coming in through the small window of his room. "Must be the hangover! It's well done, who sent me to me drown my sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. "He thought.

- I see that now wake up! - Said a male voice coming from your left.

Upon hearing that voice froze completely. I could not believe his ears, it was impossible that person being there. But then, with great effort, rubbed his eyes and looked closely at that picture and could confirm that he had few doubts. Only one person, at least he was aware, who wore those clothes and had that look. The shirt was white, pants and coat that man was wearing lavender hair was still black, though noted some white streaks, and those eyes were as blue as yours, but despite all these similarities was the scepter that had in his right hand that gave him the certainty about the identity of the man.

- King Endymion? - He finally spoke. - But what are you doing here in the twenty-first century?

- Before answering this question look around you. But I advise you to hurry up because she should be here soon!

- She? - He asked confused.

Only then began to realize that was not in his bed, that bed was triple the size of his, but it was only this difference, the room itself was the size of your apartment and on each side of the bed stood a table of bedside, but could not see anything because the sun was too strong. He then stood up with great difficulty, testing the strength of his head, and started driving up to the huge balcony that was on his right side. Could then be sure that he was one of the huge towers of the Crystal Palace, the huge downstairs city of Crystal Tokyo was beginning to awaken.

- But what I'm doing here? - Asked Mamoru without even realizing it.

- I was the one who commanded that you bring. - Said a female voice from the doorway. - I wanted to see the face of the man who broke Usagi's poor heart. You're a bad man, Endymion! I said I wanted to be here when he wakes up.

- Sorry, honey! - Apologized to the King - But going through the door when I heard him wake up.

- Queen Serenity! But why?

- It is very simple, my dear Mamoru! - Said the Queen with sweet voice while heading for the boy. - To be able to do this!

And gave him a huge slap in the face, leaving the boy's face to mark her delicate hand.

- Well, you deserve it! - She said without losing his cool. - How could you doubt the love she feels for you? She did not deserve any of those words. Want to lose her forever?

- Of course not! – he said distressed. - Queen Serenity, the problem was my jealousy. First at Motoki party and then when Chibiusa told me that she had lunch with some guys who I had not known, I couldn't control myself.

- Whom I liked to know is that Small Lady inherited those genes! - King Endymion said looking at his wife. - Anyway, what you gonna to do Mamoru?

- I will fight for it! I will do everything possible for her to realize that I love the Usagi Tsukino. - Said he decided. - After all, there's nothing the Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't do for thewoman he loves.

- Very good! I'm pleased. - The Queen said with a mischievous smile. - I've told Pluto that you will return in a few hours, but now get dressed and come to take breakfast with us, because after that you're going back to your Usagi.


End file.
